Stay Alive
by StephiiDd
Summary: Arguements, Betrayal, Protection. One life for another. "Stay alive. Please, just stay alive and this'll be worth it"
1. Chapter 1

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Wouldn't I?"

"No!"

"Well try me!"

Her yell left him silent. He stood, thinking how he could possibly begin to explain his choices, his decisions, his _reasons_.

They had unavoidably run into each other on their latest Wu hunt. Of course, he would be there. Chase Young had their Shoku Warrior as his minion, he'd feign interest in the Wu so long as it meant seeing the betrayal on his enemies faces.

"Please, just tell me why" her whisper was calm, but he couldn't take his eyes off of hers, the tears welling in her eyes, "It's me, Rai, you know you can tell me anything."

He looked around, scared. Although they had gotten separated from the rest of the battle, he knew he had to be watching. Seeing his every action.

"It's not safe-"

"Yes, it is,"

" _You're_ not safe"

She paused. "From you, or something else?"

"Kimi, why would I join Chase, without a reason?"

Taking a step forward, she closed the short gap between them. With no one else around, being so close was definitely awkward, given they had broken up almost a month prior.

"Why do I get the feeling, I'm involved in this somehow?"

A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips. She was always clever, she could always understand his subtlety.

"What can I do?"

"Stay alive. Please, just stay alive and this'll be worth it"

The tears in her eyes finally made their escape. Rolling down to her lips before she could even react.

"Hey girl, I got you," bringing his hands to her face, he cupped her cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. He smiled as she held his wrists, resting his forehead against hers he looked down, waiting for her eyes to open.

"I don't want to lose you," she confessed. Her cheeks blushing from embarrassment.

"You won't, girl," her eyes shot up to meet his, concern and disbelief filled the deep blue, "You won't"

Taking a risk, he leaned down, his lips meeting hers in a chaste kiss. He'd missed that. Not being able to hold her, to kiss her, to just look at her for a little longer.

They were both the reason for their breaking up, but he couldn't help but regret his part. They weren't as close anymore, and anytime they were even remotely alone, was just awkward. For everybody.

Pulling away, he smiled as she pushed her head forward, refusing to let the kiss end. Evidently, she'd missed that too.

They both pulled away, the feeling of the ground shaking beneath them brought their attention back to the world around them. They'd briefly escaped the battle against the jungle cats, but that was quickly making its way to them.

"He's watching"

"Chase?"

"I'm probably going to have to fight you three"

"I'm sure that won't be an issue," she smirked, "Won't be the first time I've kicked your ass"

"If the circumstances were different, I'd definitely take that as a challenge"

The two watched the battle before them. Clay and Omi tackling more jungle cats than any ordinary human could handle. The Wu still not in sight. Looking at the scene, Kimiko noted the small green dragon missing.

"You should go"

She nodded, "I'll find the Wu, then get the others out of here"

"Please, stay alive"

"For you" she whispered, running towards the battle

* * *

 _If you liked the story, please let me know in a review, and I may continue it._

 _Read and Review_


	2. Chapter 2

"For her sake, I certainly hope you didn't tell her anything"

Kimiko had just ran towards the battle, already getting close to the jungle cats before Chase appeared behind him. He didn't even turn to face him, his eyes never leaving the battle.

"I averted it as much as possible"

"Really?" Chase smirked, "So why does she feel like she's involved in this?"

"You and I both know she is" he snapped.

"I'd calm that temper if I were you" Chase warned, moving to stand next to the adolescent, "You wouldn't want her hurt now. Would you?"

"What do you want?"

"Keep your former team busy. I have a Shen Gong Wu to acquire-"

"What?"

"Do your part and she won't get hurt… much"

"Why are you even interested in this Wu?"

"I have my reasons, now fight them" he went to turn, "Oh, and don't even think of holding back"

Raimundo shuddered. He had been listening. He knew Kimiko was going for the Wu alone. But what made the Wu so important? Chase had refused to tell him what they were searching for, only that they had to get it; this had made him believe it was just to see _his_ team. By the time he ran into the monks, Dojo was hiding under Clay's hat. Although he could've sworn he saw him slither away just as Chase's army began to surround them.

He shook the thought from his head. If Chase ordered him to do something, he'd do it. For _her_ sake.

* * *

"Come on Dojo, where'd you run off to?" Kimiko muttered to no one but herself. She'd managed to avoid the majority of the cats, only having to throw two away with fireballs. She ran in the direction they planned on going before their interruption. Dojo had sensed it was this way. He was panicked by this Wu, the Mind of Saiping.

Turns out it was the lesser known sister Wu to the Tongue of Saiping. The difference being instead of talking to animals, you could fully control them. From what Dojo had managed to tell them, the Wu was created after Chase Young's transformation to the Heylin side. Dashi hoped it would be a useful weapon to defeat their villains. Unfortunately for Dojo, Dashi was only ever able to test the Wu on a certain dragon. Apparently, he still had nightmares of acting like a chicken.

She giggled at the memory, that was a moment Raimundo would've loved to be a part of.

"Stay alive" she whispered. Chase was using her against him somehow. That had to be the reason. But why her? They'd broken up. But that kiss.

She shook her head, pushing the thought to the back of her mind. She'd go over it later.

Looking across the grass she saw the familiar dragon, huddling over something bronze-like.

"Dojo!" She exclaimed, running over, "You're alright!"

"Don't come near this Wu!" He yelled, "Not until you promise to _never_ use it on me!"

She gave the dragon a soft smile, "Dojo, I promise you, I will never do that to you"

"You mean that?"

She nodded.

"Thank you Kimi-oh no" his sentence ended with a yell. Turning on the spot she let out a sharp shriek as she ducked, avoiding a punch.

Grabbing both Dojo and the Wu she dashed to the side, happy at the distance she'd created.

He walked towards her.

"Mind of Saiping!" She aimed the Wu at him, "Keep back" she commanded.

To both of their horror, he kept walking, until he was inches away from them.

"My dear, that only works on animals. Right now, I'm human"

"Oh shit"

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doin' Raimundo?" Clay yelled, betrayal and spite in his voice.

"What I have to do" his reply was cold, it was the easiest way. "Shoku Star, Wind!"

He fired a strong gust of wind at the two, hitting them both directly in the chest. His eyes darted across the cats, they'd no doubt report back to Chase, not holding back was definitely not an option.

Digging his heels into the ground, Clay used his element to slow himself down until he stopped.

Omi, however, due to his size, flew back much farther than the cowboy. He landed, eventually. His body rolling across the ground before stopping. He brushed the dirt off of himself before facing their former leader.

"If this is how we must fight. Then we shall too!" He raised his arms, "Wudai-Neptune, Water!"

Spikes made of water flew towards the boy and the animals. The young monk smirked with victory as several jungle cats were unavoidably hit with the water. His smirk, however, faltered at the sight of Raimundo flying high in the air, avoiding the water.

"Why you dirty snake" Clay growled. He didn't understand- no. He _couldn't_ understand why he'd done this. They found out the day before when Chase had the audacity to show off the newest member in his army. He admits, he took the lead in handling everyone. Kimiko was the hardest to get to. Although he knows he heard her cry in her room. Omi was just confused, nobody could convince him that Raimundo wasn't pretending this time. That he really had gone.

"What's the matter, cowboy? Can't handle a fight?"

This wasn't their Raimundo, not anymore. He'd seen Kimiko separate the two at the beginning of the fight. He thought she'd get through to him. Too busy consumed in keeping alive he never got a chance to look over at the two, see what was happening. But now Kimiko was gone, he'd seen her throw away some tigers without hesitation, he could only presume she was finding the Wu.

Chase.

He hadn't been seen since the start.

"Omi!" He bellowed, "Where'd Chase go?"

He noticed Raimundo's panicked look as she searched the area.

The jungle cats seemed momentarily distracted, taking the opportunity Clay slammed his fist into the dirt, causing the ground to open in several spots, allowing the animals to fall through, quickly sealing it back up to crush them. He wasn't taking chances. He needed to get Raimundo alone.

Seeing what had happened, the Shoku Warrior gently lowered himself to the ground. His eyes searched the area for any remaining animals.

"Talk to us, partner"

Raimundo responded raising a finger to his lips, requesting silence.

"Partner…"

A scream hit them from the distance. All three turned in the direction, recognising the voice.

"Kimiko!"

Raimundo turned, without hesitating, calling on his powers to send the two flying over in the direction her scream came from. He couldn't just ditch them for her. But moving the battle, that he might just get away with.

Omi and Clay landed on the ground, again. They groaned at the sensation of dirt forcing itself against their faces. Opening an eye, Omi looked over and saw the cause of the scream.

"Wudai Fire Shield"

Kimiko threw her fists in front of her face, a shield of fire protecting her from the forty-foot dragons attack. Her face was still sore from Chase's hit, which unfortunately for her and Dojo, caused her to drop the Wu. Allowing him to control the usually friendly dragon.

She let out a startled shriek as her body jolted backwards. Dojo's fire had been a lot stronger since he saved them all from the Sapphire Dragon a few years back, and she really wished she wasn't on the receiving end of it.

Although his fire wouldn't burn her, given her elemental powers, she still didn't want any other injuries from the controlled dragon's attacks.

Looking in the corner of her eyes, she saw the immortal being stood, smirking at the chaos he had caused.

He turned slightly at the sound of two bodies landing. Looking up, he saw Raimundo landing, preparing himself to throw another attack. His actions were _almost_ believable, at least until he froze, his eyes locked on the endangered girl.

"Very well," he said to himself. If Raimundo wasn't going to follow orders, he'd certainly teach him a lesson. Looking back to the girl, he gave a smirk, focusing, waiting.

Kimiko's shield dropped as her hands clutched her chest. Her heart. It was as if it just stopped working. She gasped for breath, falling to her knees. A cry of pain escaped her lips as she clutched her body. How – why, was this happening?

She looked up as Dojo lowered his head, his breath hitting her face. She cried out again. Dojo inhaled sharply, before releasing a shot of fire over the girl.

"Kimi-" Raimundo's scream was cut short as Chase pulled him back.

"Next time. Do not disobey."

The harsh voice sent a chill down his spine. He watched as Dojo collapsed to the floor, Clay and Omi running towards the girl. A cloud of blue-black smoke covered his sight before clearing to reveal the lair.

"Kimiko!" Clay shouted, running to the girl. Omi went to Dojo, determined to bring him to.

Looking down at the girl, her skin looked singed. Thank god her element is fire. What he saw happened looked like – what he could best describe as – a heart attack. He shook her shoulders, determined to wake her.

"Kimiko?" He shook again, "C'mon Lil' lady, open those eyes!"

He held her head in his hands.

Hoping for something.

Anything.

Yet, he got nothing.

* * *

 _Review - I'd love to know what you think_


	3. Flashbacks

A week prior

"Guys, come on already!" Kimiko called as she hiked on ahead.

Hiking had never been her thing, but she had soon found an appreciation for it when they started their Wu hunts. She had quickly taken to enjoying the scenery and sights when hiking up hills and mountains, the peace would always give her a positive mood. At least until Spicer would show up and ruin the mood.

While hiking she was able to clear her mind, much more than she ever could when meditating. It was more than welcome given she was still working on getting over her breakup with their leader. It had taken a lot more work, and a lot of fake smiles, but she was at least _just_ passing as being 'over it'.

"I do not understand." Omi called, from the back of the line, "How is Kimiko so much farther while I am falling behind?"

"Maybe you're too short for this mountain" Raimundo commented, grinning at the offended stare.

"My height has never let me up before!"

"That's 'let me down', Omi"

"I know what I say!"

Raimundo and Clay both rolled their eyes. While both being between the dragons of fire and water, they were still quite a distance away from Kimiko. Although that didn't stop him from staring at her too long.

"Are you finally gonna tell me why y'all broke up?"

Clay's question caused the adolescent to break away from his staring. He looked at the cowboy, not noticing Kimiko walk around the corner.

"Do I have to?"

"I'm just sayin', I never expected you to break up after six months-"

"Oh, charming-"

"I didn't expect you to break up at all."

He nodded. Not entirely sure on how to handle the information. One thing he did know, he hadn't expected them to end either.

"Just… If I can help in any way, I'm here."

He smiled. "Thanks, man"

A blast of fire flew into their sights from around the corner.

"Kimiko?" Omi called, running as quickly as possible to catch up.

The three raced around the corner, stopping in their tracks.

Kimiko lay on her front, unmoving. Her fringe resting in the dirt as some loose strands of hair lay across her face.

Clay elbowed his leader, urging him to move. Clay and Omi surveyed the area as Raimundo ran to the girl, kneeling down behind her to gently roll her onto her back.

He quietly gasped, seeing the small trickle of blood coming from her nose. She was breathing still, the sight of her chest slowly rising and lowering brought immense comfort to him. Scooping her up into his arms, he walked over to the others.

"Well?"

"Whoever was here, they're gone now" Clay looked down at the girl. "Hell, she's bleeding"

"Seems to be a small nosebleed, but whatever happened knocked her out, and quickly."

"The Wu's gone" Dojo interrupted, slithering over. Ignoring the fact no one noticed him go. "Maybe Jack somehow took her by surprise?"

"We'll find out when she wakes up" Raimundo added, "Since there's no Wu to grab, best we go"

* * *

6 days prior

"She has yet to wake up" Omi informed the two, sitting down in his chair.

After taking Kimiko to the medical room, Raimundo had taken Master Fung to the side, informing him of what they knew. Since then, he hadn't stepped foot in the room.

"What happened to our Kimiko?" Clay questioned, his head resting in his hands. He looked over at Raimundo. "What do you think, partner?"

"It's not possible for Jack to get Kimi like that"

The boys stared at him.

"What?"

"Raimundo, you have only ever referred to Kimiko as her full name since you ended your relationship. It is… different, hearing you say a nickname again"

He rolled his eyes. Their relationship was something he did _not_ want to discuss right now. "My point still stands," he grumbled.

"Dojo said so himself the Wu didn't hold much significance," Clay pondered aloud, "Surely if Chase did this he'd have left it behind?"

"Maybe…"

"You don't seem so sure, partner"

"How much do we know about the Wu really? Other than Dojo's quick description?"

Omi shot his hand up. "I can go research this in the scroll room!"

Clay and Raimundo shared a look. "Works for us"

Omi quickly left the room, leaving the two in silence.

"So," Clay asked, breaking the silence, "You gonna go see her?"

"Why would I? She's not awake"

"Raimundo" Clay turned, his gaze locked on the boy, "Even _before_ you two got together if she'd ever get hurt you'd sit by her side, asleep or awake, just to make sure she was alright. What changed?"

"Seeing her, how she was, she wasn't even bleeding badly but it was like a nightmare come true"

"Go sit with her. She doesn't even have to know you were there"

… "I think I'll get some air"

* * *

He looked down at the temple, the breeze brushing past his body. He could think here, see his home below him and see what he cares about most. Raimundo had to admit, he was… scared. He couldn't explain it, but seeing her, he just… no, not yet.

"What a pity she hasn't woken up yet"

"Wind!"

Leaving zero time to hesitate Raimundo fired the gust of wind in the direction of the voice, while instantaneously taking up his defensive position.

"If you want her alive, I wouldn't try that"

Raimundo glared, his eyes not once leaving their foe's. "What do you want, Chase?"

"Well, it's more what you want really," He smirked, "Kimiko alive and well"

"So it was you-"

"Perhaps"

"What did you do to her?!"

"She's leverage."

He scoffed. "Against who?"

"You."

His eyes widened. He kept his place as Chase moved forward.

"I am the only one who can wake her up, and I am _also_ the one who can cause great pain to her before killing her after she's awake."

"And just _how_ have you done this?"

"That's private." A smirk.

A glare. "It _was_ you on the mountain"

"Took you long enough"

"Again. What do you _want_ Chase?"

"To expand my army"

* * *

Clay walked out into the courtyard, being seen by his teammate Raimundo flew down from the roof of the building. The cowboy gave a warm smile as the leader walked over.

"Get enough air?"

"Have I put it off _that_ long?"

"Long enough," he smiled, "Come on"

The duo headed round, making light conversation as they usually would. They turned the corner, walking into the medical room to see Kimiko, awake, stretching her arms above her. They stared as she rolled onto her side, acting as if she were in her bed.

"Erm, Kim?"

"Hm"

"When did you wake up?"

"Just. Why?" She shot up in a panic, "Did I sleep in- wait, why am I here?"

"Kimiko, you were knocked unconscious yesterday-"

"What?"

The three looked at each other, confused.

"What do you remember?" Raimundo finally asked.

"We went to get the Wu?"

"And?"

"And then… Well… I- I don't know, I woke up here"

"So you have no idea what happened to you?"

"No? But I feel fine." As if to prove her point, she jumped out of the bed and stood tall. Not a scratch on her.

"No memory but the Lil' Lady looks like nothing ever happened."

"Strange" Raimundo whispered, glancing out the window.

* * *

The day before

"Has anyone seen Raimundo?" Omi asked the room, "I have not seen him since breakfast"

"Come to think of it, I don't actually recall seeing him." Dojo ponded, loudly slurping on his drink.

"Nope," Clay simply answered, before turning to the girl on her phone, "Kimiko?"

"What?- Oh, no"

"So no one has seen him?" Omi asked. A slight sadness in his voice.

The Japanese girl sighed, closing whatever app she was on before raising the phone to her ear.

"Kimiko what are you-"

"Ringing him"

They waited patiently, the guys only slightly hearing the ringing. Kimiko sighed as she hung up. "Voicemail"

"Try it again!" Omi commanded.

"Fine" She rang again. Voicemail.

"This is most worrying. I believe we should search the ground for him"

"Sure thing, Omi" Clay responded, getting to his feet. "Kimiko, check inside. I'll check outside. Omi you check the vault and the rooftops. You know what Raimundo's like."

"Don't forget the mountain near the temple," Kimiko added. Looking up she saw their looks. "He likes to go there, look, I knew this _before_ we dated, alright?"

They all nodded, not saying a word. While her tempter had improved slightly over the years, they still never liked being on the receiving end of it.

Kimiko waited until they'd all left before she moved. The scroll rooms were closer, she'd start there. She mentally kicked herself, they'd gone all day before _one_ of them noticed he was missing. She used to know where he'd be. Hell. He used to be with her. That's why she'd know.

She peered her head around the door, looking into the room. Empty. She sighed before moving to the next room. This was going to take a while. Walking down one of the hallways she saw Clay outside, tapping on the window she gained his attention.

"Anything?"

"No, not yet. What about you?"

"No… Although I still have a few rooms left to look in. Want to meet in the kitchen to plan what to do next?"

"Sounds good, I'll go get Omi." He paused, "Any chance you could try callin' him again?"

"If he's not in his room I'll ring again"

She moved on, heading to the room. Part of her worried he'd be there. Part of her worried he wouldn't. Admitting she was concerned to his face seemed impossible to do right now. Walking into the boy's room, she smiled at the area. She'd moved out a year prior, finally, a room to herself.

"Rai, you here?" She called. Silence. She walked down, stopping outside the end room. Pulling the curtain back she looked at the empty room. "Great" she whispered.

Unlocking her phone, she found the boys' number and rang again. "Please pick up"

Voicemail.

She went to hang up. Hesitating, she lifted the phone and left a message.

* * *

"Calling again? My you are popular"

Raimundo stared down at the phone. That was the third time she rang. He was surprised Chase hadn't confiscated it, but then again, he knew what would happen if he went against him.

He stuffed the phone into his pocket before walking down the lairs hallway. He'd always hated this place, but knowing he'd have to stay here?

Hell. Literal hell.

Walking further away from the main room, Raimundo stopped at the feeling of his phone vibrating. 'Another call' he thought. He looked a little surprised, seeing the 'one new voicemail' message. He opened the message, putting the phone to his ear to listen. There was a short silence before a sigh.

" _Rai? Look, um, if you get this, can you please call me back? Or text. Whichever you're able to do more. I- We're worried here. We haven't seen you all day and it's starting to get late. Just, please. If something's wrong, I'm still here to listen. That's not changed. Just call back… bye"_

He dropped his head. So tempted to call back.

Chase had made him leave. He was dreading seeing them again, especially like this. He's betrayed them before, it's clear they'll be confused by all of this. The last thing he ever wanted was for them to think of him as a traitor again. He ignored the pang of guilt. He stuffed his phone into his pocket and went to continue walking.

"Raimundo" Chase called from a few doors down.

"What?" He snapped.

"Time to pay someone a visit"

* * *

 _Review - I'd love to know what you think_


	4. Chapter 4

"Please wake up" Omi quietly pleaded, watching the unconscious girl.

They'd been back a few hours, everyone startled from the events. Dojo had yet to stop sobbing, they could all still hear him now. The dragon remembered everything, yet despite being told he wasn't in control, he continued to blame himself.

Clay could do nothing but pace down the corridor just outside the medical room. The young monk wanted to talk to him, _console_ him, but even he had to admit he'd never seen Clay so angry before. The cowboy was a master at controlling his emotions, it came hand in hand with his element.

Grounding, connecting with the Earth itself. Using that he was soon able to apply the same to himself, although he'd done this long before becoming a Xiaolin monk.

"Ow," Kimiko groaned, her hand moving to her chest.

Omi's head turned to the girl, ignoring the grazes across her skin he grinned happily at her waking up.

"Dojo! Clay!" He yelled, gaining the two's attention.

Dojo flew past Clay, diving onto Kimiko as he sobbed against her neck, profusely apologising as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Kimiko?"

The girl turned her head slightly, giving her best attempt at a smile. Her skin was lightly grazed all over, her element had protected her from burns. She grimaced as she tried to sit up.

"Easy Lil' Lady"

"Kimiko, you must rest"

"What happened to me?"

"We're not entirely sure"

She rubbed across her chest, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Clay mumbled, struggling to find the words. "Dojo was attacking you, _because of Chase_ , but when you were fighting back you just... You looked like you were in so much pain"

"My chest?" She breathed.

He nodded in response.

She lay her head back down, "Raimundo..."

"We will sort him" Omi stated.

"I don't think... I don't-" her words came to an end as pain ran across her.

"Lil' Lady?"

"My chest!" She cried.

She pulled at her robes, ignoring the strange looks from her teammates she revealed her torso, her modesty fortunately covered by a sports bra. They looked in horror at the sight.

"What is that?"

"Omi, get Master Fung. Now" Clay ordered.

He and Kimiko stared at the black circle on the centre of her chest. The mark bearing a slight green glow.

"Clay it hurts" she whispered, forcing back tears.

Out of instinct, he grabbed her hand, holding it tight. "What the hell is happening?"

* * *

His fists collided with the wall. Left. Right. Left. _Wince_. Pulling his left arm back he looked down at his bloody knuckles.

"Shit" He hissed.

Upon return, the adolescent had been thrown into his _'room'_. A spare cell located somewhere within the lair. He hadn't seen or heard anyone for hours. No food or water either. It was probably part of his punishment from before.

It was his fault. Her pain, her injuries, all of it. His fault, and his alone.

To him, he deserved to pay for it.

He breathed a heavy sigh. Two days away and he already wished they could save him. Save _her_.

"Now what use are you to me injured?"

Raimundo rolled his eyes."If I killed myself, how badly would it screw up your plans?"

The immortal laughed. "Now _that_ is something you do not have in you, boy. As long as she lives, you protect her. Making you the weakest."

"Protecting my family does not make me weak," he snapped.

"Family?" He sounded surprised. "You actually see those monks as your family?"

"This coming from the guy who was determined to have Omi on his side?"

He laughed. "That didn't make him family."

"No, but the mannerisms were close enough"

His smirk turned to a whine as Chase's fist collided with his abdomen. His knees started to buckle before Chase held him up, his grip on his shoulder. "Don't push it" He growled, "Just because she's not here, doesn't mean I can't hurt her, and I won't think twice about hurting you."

Throwing him to the floor, Chase vanished. Once again leaving him alone.

Lightly rubbing his fingers across his abdomen, he sighed. This was going to be a long and lonely time.

* * *

"Well?" Kimiko asked, her nerves evident in her voice.

Master Fung, Dojo, and a few of the monks had been inspecting the mark over her chest since discovering it. Kimiko had become rather fed up with the attention, wishing she could just rest like she badly wanted to.

"It does have that Heylin glow... And that smell..." Dojo sniffed the air as if he smelt something cooking. "It does smell like their magic"

"We cannot tell for certain what effect this will have on you, but we do believe it is connected to your pain from before"

Master Fung was always good at explaining things in a calm manner, no matter how terrifying the situation.

Looking across the room, her gaze locked with Clay's.

"He didn't join freely, did he?"

She shook her head in response.

"Chase did something, didn't he?"

"I believe so, but Rai wouldn't tell me what," she sighed a shaky breath, "It does mean I'm involved somehow"

"Then maybe we should find out what" Omi proposed.

"You do realise whatever Chase did, he could most likely do again to me?"

"The Lil' Lady's right, this is gonna be more challenging than riding a bull blindfolded"

"We'll take your word on that," Kimiko sighed, allowing her eyes to shut briefly.

"I think before you do anything, Kimiko must return to her room and rest for the night. The events seem to have worn her out"

"Well, it's still early evenin'." Clay said, staring at the small clock in the room, "Omi and I can try and figure out a plan, and also how to stop this from happening to you further."

The Japanese girl simply nodded before sliding out of the bed and leaving the room.

* * *

Raimundo lay on the ground, ignoring the cold seeping into his spine. With no idea how long he'd been locked up and no chance of sleeping in the rooms conditions, he was currently bored out of his mind. The thought of breaking out of the room had crossed his mind a number of times, but he had no idea where he'd go, or what would happen if he were caught. Sighing, he once again looked around the room. Dark grey-brown walls which were starting to crumble in some sections rested on the stone flooring. The door appeared to be a dark, thick piece of wood. He wasn't even given a sheet to use, hell, not even paper to lie on.

He looked back up to the ceiling. His thoughts on Kimiko. He still wasn't certain on what Chase had done to her. So how the hell was he supposed to fix something he knew nothing of?

* * *

"We could... Attack him!"

"Chase or Raimundo?"

"I'm sure either will lose to me in battle, I do give them a challenge"

Clay rubbed his hand across his face. They'd been attempting to come up with an idea for the last few hours. So far: nothing.

"Omi be serious now," Clay sighed, sitting up some more, "We need a proper idea"

"Well..." The young monk rubbed his chin, "Getting Raimundo away from Chase without him knowing would be good"

"If Chase is using our Kimiko against him, Rai won't wanna leave"

"He can't say no if he is not conscious" Omi simply stated, far too quickly for Clay's liking.

"You... Want to knock our leader out cold?"

"If it means bringing him home, why not?"

"I'll let you tell Kimiko this idea in the morning..." He said, unknowing whether he should laugh, or fear the small monk.

* * *

"Is this the only way to get him back?"

"You're not considering this are you?!"

"Maybe..." Kimiko mumbled, taking another bite of her breakfast. "The worst part would be successfully knocking him out."

Clay sat speechlessly. "You've been hit with who knows what, which allows Chase to harm you whenever he pleases, and you want to go in and take Rai? What's gonna happen when we get him? Chase won't leave us alone!"

"I don't know, okay! But it's the only decent idea we've got" She sighed, eyes looking at her food, "me n' him, we've got things to discuss. I'd rather not be dead before that happens"

"Omi, go check on Dojo, see how he's holdin' up"

The monk nodded before walking away, Clay's eyes following until out of sight. He adjusted his position before turning to his teammate.

"I wanna know what happened."

"What?"

"Why'd you break up? Look, I've offered support, to _both_ of you, I've been patient but now I need to know. I'm asking you to tell me why"

She glared. Silence filling the room before her gaze softened. "I told him I loved him"

"Pardon?" He didn't try to hide the confused expression.

"I told him I loved him, and he froze," Averting her gaze, she did her best to keep tears away, "It got awkward, awkward turned to frustration, and frustration lead to arguments. Both to blame really, then all this happened."

"That wouldn't even be the last reason I'd suspect Y'all to break up."

"I want him back with us Clay, I know what I'm risking but we need to try"

The cowboy sat back in his seat. "One condition, you stay here"

"Fine."

* * *

The cowboy and the monk peered around the mountains edge, looking over the back of Chase Young's lair.

"Do you remember the plan, Clay?"

"Find Raimundo, knock him out before he can argue"

"Exactly!" Omi's eyes cautiously scanned the area. "But where should we start?"

"We don't want Chase findin' out we're here. That'll just mean trouble... For everyone"

"I say we go in from the side, find a quiet way in and start our search" Omi offered, searching for any sign of jungle cats.

With no sign of immediate threat, the duo made their way towards the darkened building.

* * *

Raimundo kicked his feet as he wandered down the corridor. Surprisingly to him, Chase had allowed him some _free time_.

Although that translated to not being solely stuck in his poor excuse of a room.

A movement. He froze. Slowly turning on his heels he braced himself for whoever was there.

"Omi?"

The small monk placed a finger to his lips.

"What the-" his words cut short by the cowboy knocking him unconscious.

"Let's get back. I need to see if our Kimiko's okay, this seems too easy."

* * *

Standing in her bedroom, Kimiko carefully removed her tunic before moving to the mirror, looking at nothing but the Heylin magic.  
Her eyes widened at the burst of pain, before noticing the magic slowly starting to spread.

"What seems to be the issue, my dear?"

Kimiko spun on the spot, startled by the unwanted visitor. "Chase..." She spat out before clutching her chest.

"It seems you and I have some things to discuss"

"Get away from me-"

"-Now, now Kimiko. I'd stay quiet if I were you" He chuckled as he held her against the wall, his hand firm around her neck.

"Your teammates seem to think they can just _take_ Raimundo away. Well, I can't let that happen now..."

"What do you want from me?" She whispered, her breaths jagged and painful.

He grinned. Pulling her to him before making her face the mirror. She gasped a startled breath at the sight of her. The darkness spreading across her torso.

"The lovely thing about this, my dear, is the more I use it, the deadlier it is for you. Once the magic covers you up entirely, you die."

He took pleasure in watching the fear cover her face. "They take Raimundo, you're coming with me."

"Hey Kimiko, you in there?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Kimiko?" Clay knocked on the bedroom door this time.

Upon returning, Clay found Master Fung to determine Kimiko's whereabouts before dealing with Raimundo. Master Fung and the monks seemed distracted by something but ensured Clay knew where Kimiko was.

"Kimiko? Look, I know you're in there"

"Not a word" Chase hissed, "Or Raimundo dies"

"Kimiko?"

"Clay help-" She screamed as Chase slammed her body into the wall.

Throwing the door open Clay ran in, swiftly dodging a punch from the immortal. Forcing his right fist forward, the young monk aimed at Chase Young's face.

Without hesitation Chase grabbed his wrist, throwing him into the wall.

"Is that the best you can do?" He smirked, "And where do you think _you're_ going Kimiko?"

Cursing under her breath, Kimiko pushed herself off of her knees and ran into the corridor.

"Well, now I have to chase her down."

"Not on my watch"

Turning on the spot he saw the youngest monk stood ready in his defensive stance.

"Chase Young, I demand you tell me what you have done to Kimiko"

"Or what, exactly?"

"Or you will suffer the most humiliating defeat!"

* * *

Falling against the wall, Kimiko gasped for air. The magic was slowly growing and spreading across her torso, leaving her in agonising pain.

She'd passed Omi soon after escaping her room, who quickly pointed in the direction of Raimundo. She had to see him. Even if it was only briefly.

Pushing away from the wall she moved forward. She wasn't going to let anything stop her from getting to him.

* * *

A small groan slipped from his lips as his head slowly started to roll around. He squinted his eyes as he moved his fingers, his eyes snapping open at the realisation he couldn't move his wrists.

"What the hell..."

Looking down his body he quickly understood the situation. He was bound to a chair.

Usually, with his element, this would be one of the _easiest_ situations to escape from. But knowing the Xiaolin monks and his teammates, the ropes would be bound with some form of magic, preventing him from escaping.

The hell were they thinking? Taking him knowing Kimiko would be at risk. The second he saw one of them-

"Rai"

He turned as best as he could to the squeak of a call, he could hear her panting in the doorway. Waiting for her to move into the room, he realised she was still in the doorway. As he went to call her name, he heard a sharp intake of breath as she pushed herself forward, catching her hip on the chair before falling onto the floor.

"Kim?"

"Hi," she hissed as she pushed herself onto her back, now leaning against the wall. "We need to talk"

* * *

The sound of glass shattering spread across the temple grounds as the young monk's body flew into the training grounds. Omi groaned as his back hit the ground, shards of glass sandwiched between the two. Jumping to his feet he shook off the glass from his clothes. Choosing to ignore the stinging sensation in his back, he ran forward.

"Seismic kick, Earth!"

The cowboy sent a ripple of rocks towards the door, hoping to move the fight outside. The two monks were having to hold back to not risk destroying part of the temple, Kimiko's room included.

"How long do you think you can keep this up?"

"As long as it takes, you dirty snake"

Chase smirked at the bite in the boys' tone. "I'd tell you to give up, but you monks are beyond stubborn"

"We shall never give up, not until Kimiko is safe and Raimundo is reunited with us!"

"Safe?" His laughter startled the monks more than his usual manner, "How any of you think you remain safe in the lives you _chose_ to live, is far beyond me. You should fear _every_ waking moment."

"Fear _this._ Wudai neptune, Water!"

"Wudai crater, Earth!"

The duo forced their attacks to the center, aiming for a direct hit. Clay swung his fists in front of him, forcing up a stone barrier to protect himself from the oncoming kick.

"Omi, now!"

"Wudai neptune, Ice!"

The malleable ice dove directly into Chase's fist. Dragging his body down as his fist froze against the floor.

Omi watched as he easily broke free before dodging a rock attack. Chase had _always_ been a challenging opponent, but today they seemed far weaker than they usually would. Perhaps it was the team's current state being their disadvantage. Or just their fear for their precious teammate.

Chase swung at the distracted dragon, landing a painful kick to his lower abdomen.

"Stop!"

The two dragons looked in the direction of the voice. Raimundo stood, with Kimiko held protectively in his arms. Her body slightly shaking from the pain.

"Well?" He snapped, glaring at the battle before them, "I'm here aren't I?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, thanks-"

"Kimiko, I'm serious."

She gave him a look, a mixture of glare and discomfort. Her body tensed as a cry of pain left her lips.

"Kimiko-"

"I'm fine. We can't waste time"

"Untie me and we'll talk"

"Rai please-" She grabbed her arms, clutching them against her chest as another sharp wave of pain ran through her. The Heylin magic starting to travel across her arms.

"Kimi what's happening to you?"

"I'm dying. Slowly and painfully." She gasped for air as a tear rolled down her face. "Chase said, if the magic consumes me I'll die"

"How do we stop this?"

"I don't know!" She cried, "We can't find a way!"

Forcing herself forward she burned the ropes, disarming the spell set by the monks. Without hesitation, Raimundo threw himself to the floor, pulling Kimiko to him.

"We'll figure this out okay, if I go back he'll stop hurting you"

"I don't see how we can win this one..." Her body shook against his. Raimundo held her tight, he'd never seen her so _fragile_ before. "I'm okay- I'm okay with dying"

"Don't you dare say shit like that, Kimiko" Raimundo snapped, tightening his hold on her.

"No-" She pulled back so she could look him in the eyes, "If we can't find a way, I'm okay with this. He'll have no leverage on you-"

"You haven't checked enough. There must be _something_ "

"I don't kn-"

"He did this to you" He interrupted, "On the mountain. I know because he told me not long after."

"That's why you went..."

"If I didn't you'd still be unconscious, hell, maybe even dead right now."

"I'm fine with going-"

"Stop saying that!" He begged, his eyes tearing up at the thought, "You may be fine with it, but I'm not! So find a way."

"Okay," She whispered.

Without waiting Raimundo pulled her in for a quick kiss before scooping her up into his arms.

"Let's go find the others"

* * *

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Raimundo! What the hell are you doin' here?" Clay bellowed.

"I'm _trying_ to return to where I need to be"

Chase smirked, evidently happy with the situation in hand.

"You gonna stop with the pain before we go?"

"Very well"

Kimiko gasped as the pain throughout her died down. Although her body still felt slightly shaky, she was finally able to breathe a pain-free breath again.

"You good?" Raimundo quietly asked, upon receiving a nod he helped her onto her feet. Holding her waist until she was steady.

"Raimundo..." Omi whispered, unsure of who to look at more. Him, or Kimiko with the far greater growth of magic.

"See you around, guys"

With that, Raimundo and Chase disappeared into black smoke.

"Kimiko..." Clay called as he ran to her side, holding her as she fell into him.

"We need to fix this" she pleaded.

"We will, Lil lady. We will" Clay pulled her into a hug, turning his head to face Omi, "You okay, Partner? You did go through a window"

"Currently I feel fine, but we should all go and ensure we are not hurt"

"Good idea"

* * *

"So he knew this whole time?"

"Yeah," Kimiko gave a nod. She and Clay were looking at the magic's growth while Omi had his back tended to.

"I don't get when he-"

A pause.

"Clay?"

"It _had_ to be when he was outside. He wasn't gone long, but it must've been long enough for Chase to get to him"

"When I was unconscious?"

"Yeah. I grabbed him, we went to you, and _bam_ , you were as right as rain, or so we thought"

"We need to figure out _everything_ that happened that day. If anything we'll get answers on how he did this to me, even if we don't know what it is"

"Kimiko," Omi asked, walking over to the duo, "Do you still have no memory from then?"

Thinking for a second, she tried hard to remember the day.

"We were hiking, and then I'm waking up in here"

"It had to be Chase on the mountain, it's the only logical explanation," Clay commented, "The only thing which would make you think otherwise is that the Wu was missing"

"Wait it was gone?!" Kimiko asked.

"Yes. It seems Chase wanted the Shen Gong Wu too. If you'll excuse me, I can go find the scroll and relearn the Wu and see why it is so important to Chase"

Omi gave a small bow before quick walking out of the room, leaving Clay and Kimiko alone.

"Does it hurt?"

"The magic? No. Only when Chase _activates_ it"

"How much do we really know about Heylin magic?"

"There's bound to be information in the scrolls room. But surely the monks are looking?"

"Won't hurt to do our own research, could learn a thing or two"

* * *

"You knew this was going to happen. Didn't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You just _happen_ to let me out of that cell when Clay and Omi are here?"

Chase smirked. "Do you monks think I cannot sense your presence? I know you're here before you step foot on my land"

"So it was a game to you"

"Perhaps," Chase turned to leave the cell, pulling the door behind him.

"Wait" ... "Just what _did_ you do to Kimiko?"

"Let's just say it's my own special blend"

He slammed the door behind him, leaving a confused Raimundo alone again.

* * *

"The... _Chain of Command_?"

"Yes friend Clay, that is the Shen Gong Wu Chase took when he attacked Kimiko."

Omi was perched reading through a scroll as Clay and Kimiko entered the room. He continued his reading before joining the two.

"When activated it becomes a weapon. A long chain in which the user has full control over. While it's a lesser-known Wu, it is known that if a being with magical abilities uses it, they can use their powers with it"

"So Clay could use it on someone like he would a lasso, turn it to solid rock and leave them tied up?"

"I have not seen it with my own eyes, but I believe so, yes"

"So why would Chase wat that?"

"Well..." Kimiko started, "Chase would be able to use Heylin magic with it."

"So he could use it as a weapon?"

"No, he doesn't rely on Shen Gong Wu. Maybe he just didn't want us attempting to use it?"

"His reasons do not matter. Gaining the Shen Gong Wu is what's important. Although it is a second to Kimiko's cure."

The tri stood, going over the new information in their own minds.

"What brought you to the scroll room?"

"We thought we could learn some more about Heylin magic. See if it could help at all"

"There you all are!" Dojo shouted from the doorway. "I've been looking for you lot! Master Fung might have a way to cure Kimiko!"


	7. Flashbacks II

The Incident

Kimiko rolled her eyes at Omi's incorrect phrase. Although they were a distance away she managed to hear the monks shout. Despite wanting to turn and join in with the conversation, she decided against it, enjoying the solitude.

Turning the corner, she made a quick glance in her teams direction. Omi wasn't far behind Clay and Raimundo, who seemed to be talking amongst themselves. Although curious as to what they were talking about, she pushed the thought aside and moved forward.

"Hello there."

Kimiko jumped at the sudden voice, the being having arrived out of nowhere.

"What do you want, Chase?" She growled, taking up her defensive stance.

"For once, the Shen Gong Wu," He said with a smile, disappearing from where he stood. "In fact," He watched her turn on the spot, "I also need to _give_ you something."

"The hell do you have to give me?"

"This"

Kimiko tried to scream as Chase grabbed her from behind, throwing his hand across her face. She desperately tried to pull his hand away, his hold leaving her unable to breathe. A second later a sharp sensation filled her mouth and nostrils, leaving her nauseous. The world around her began to spin as Chase finally released her. Taking a shaky step forward she glared at the being in front of her. Using the last of her strength she threw a fireball towards him, her body hitting the ground seconds after.

Chase stared from the side, intrigued by her reaction to his work. With the Chain of Command in his hands, he quickly disappeared before the monks could find him.

* * *

Thank you _Kifo Entiegon_ for telling me about the issue in the previous version.  
All mistakes should be out now leaving it easy for you all to read!


	8. Chapter 8

"You want to do what to save me?"

"Master Fung..."

"In order to save our Lil Lady, you want to kill her?"

The three looked to their leader. Horrified expressions across all of their faces. Although one looked more terrified than the other two.

"Indeed it does sound extreme. But what we believe Chase Young has done is combined two different spells," He paused for a moment. Reading the monks expressions. "Unfortunately, the way we believe we can cure her is by bringing her to the brink of death. Meaning-"

"Meaning we have to get Chase to torture her. Right?"

"I'm afraid so, Clay."

"Why can't we just cure me? Why do I have to be so close to death to try and live?" Kimiko tried keeping herself composed, but it was obvious to everyone in the room that she was terrified.

"Because of part of the combination he used, one part of it can only be removed from someone when it is at its worst."

"Of course he used one containing that"

Kimiko moved her hands to her hips, hoping to give herself some form of stability.

"Kimiko, this is your choice. Clay and I will support you no matter what."

"Thanks, Omi."

"If we were to go through with this, we'd need to get Chase to do his part."

The two boys nodded in agreement. If Chase knew they were attempting to get a reaction out of him, he'd refuse to harm her.

"We could just walk in and take Raimundo again?" Omi commented, ignoring Clay's concerned look on once again kidnapping their leader.

"We need to try something," Kimiko stated, her voice barely above a whisper, "I told him we'd find a way."

"Then we start to prepare. Kimiko, I'd suggest wearing clothing the way you did when we examined you."

"Yes, Master Fung."

"The two of you should decide on a plan for arriving at Chases'."

The three monks bowed before exiting the room. Followed by Dojo, who quickly took it upon himself to jump onto Kimiko's shoulder.

* * *

Standing in Kimiko's room, the trio considered their limited options. Once knowing where they'd all be, Dojo slithered back to Master Fung, promising he'd be back when the monks were ready.

"I don't think Raimundo should know how we're curing me,"

"Why is that?"

"Because the second he'd find out, he'd do everything he could to stop us," The cowboy ensured he kept a compassionate tone as he spoke, not wanting to come across as being too brutally honest.

"Then how do we do this?"

"He trusts us. So long as he believes what we're doing will work, he should turn against Chase."

Clay nodded, his focus currently on the Heylin magic lying across her skin. She'd already removed her tunic, instead relying on a crop top to keep her covered. But that didn't hide the magic. The black-green glow had spread across her chest and just starting to cover her shoulders. Working its way around her torso.

"Looks scary, huh?"

Clay blinked, realising the sentence was at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, I get it. If I look at it too long, I worry I won't be able to look away,"

"Kimiko, we could find another way..."

"Or, Chase could get bored and kill me first," Her words came out as more of a squeak. A rare occurrence for the dragon of fire.

The room fell into an awkward silence. No one knowing what exactly they should say.

"I wonder what he's doing right now," Kimiko sighed.

"Chase?"

"Raimundo." Clay and Kimiko both responded in unison. Earning an awkward chuckle from the youngest monk.

"Hey, guys," Dojo called as he slithered back into the room. "Kimiko, they're all set up ready for you."

"Oh god, okay,"

"It seems like a pretty serious set up they've got waiting. You sure you want to do this?"

"If it gets him back... then yes."

Just as she stood up, her body was quickly pulled into an embrace.

"You come back to us, you hear?" Clay whispered, smiling at the feeling of her arms wrapping around him.

"I'm coming back, I promise you."

* * *

 _Read and Review_


	9. Chapter 9

The lair stood directly before them. Old stone piled on top of each other to create the thick walls.

They each took in the detail of the stones. Both of them procrastinating as long as possible.

It was stupid to delay. Chase was able to sense them the _second_ they arrived. He'd patiently wait until they were finally ready to enter.

"We best start." Omi's words were but a whisper.

Clay nodded. Stepping forward he prepared himself, and his element; it was still a surprise to him that the door was always in such good condition, given the numerous occasions he'd kicked it down.

As if they were some expected guests, the door swung open before them. Low growls emitting from the room.

Walking in, the two warriors watched the creatures stalking within the corners of their eyes. Every step they took was silently observed.

"And just what brings you here?"

The voice was stern; and all too familiar.

"Where is he."

"There is no one here who concerns you."

A growl made its way to the back of Clays' throat. He'd storm past to find their leader if it weren't for the sharp claws nearby waiting for their command.

"We refuse to leave without him." Omi strongly stated.

"Very well."

With a silent signal, a tiger to their right growled. Its paws slamming against the stone floor as it stalked around the two.

The room was silent. A strong tension replaced any need for speech. They had no idea if Chase was already hurting Kimiko. Although they had doubts that he was, what with Raimundo not being present he had no need to harm her.

"The hell do _you_ — what are you doing here?"

Raimundo stood, staring at his team before him. A jaguar lingering behind him. Evidently, Chase had commanded he gain his presence.

"Rai! We have a cure."

"What?"

He glanced in Chases' direction. A part of him unable to believe Clays' words.

"She's going to be fine, Rai, you can come back with us,"

"What? But _how_ —"

"I wouldn't leave with them if I were you. You _know_ I'll kill her if you try."

Frozen on the spot, his eyes locked on the eldest member of the team. Pleading for some form of answer.

"You gotta trust us, Raimundo."

"Trust _Kimiko_ ," Omi spoke. A tremor laced in his words.

"Fine,"

The second the word slipped from his mouth Raimundo ducked. Dodging a punch from the now pissed off Immortal. Throwing his fist forward, he let out a sharp breathe as Chase caught it effortlessly.

"She's doing to die, and it's _all_ your fault."

"Not on my watch." He growled. "Wind!" The command sent enough force against the man to free him from his grip. With his second attempt, he successfully forced his fist into his stomach; spinning on the spot to bring a swift kick to the face.

* * *

"How much longer?" Kimiko cried out.

The pain running through her was the strongest she'd dealt with yet. She had no idea if Chase was able to control the level of pain — that, or the longer it remained, the more agonising it became.

"I need you to continue breathing through it, Kimiko."

Master Fung's words were calm. But the grip he had on her hand showed he was _far_ from it.

A black-green glow continued to run across her skin. Her panic growing stronger once the tips of her fingers were encapsulated by the magic.

"Don't leave me," She whispered to her mentor, her eyes filled with fresh tears. " _Please_ , don't,"

* * *

"Wudai Neptune, Water!"

The monks' scream brought a force of water around him. Directing the power with ease, he forced his targets to the ground. Jungle cats of various sizes skid across the stone floors.

Clay was torn between helping Raimundo and taking down the steady wave of cats approaching. He hated this entire situation.

He hated knowing Kimiko was suffering in order to survive. A suffering _they_ had to trigger.

If there were _any_ other way...

The stone beneath them began to crumble at his will. Ensuring his team were safe, he watched the cats begin to stumble and fall.

Forcing his knee forward, he kicked a cat approaching too close for his liking. Crushing it against the rubble.

"You can't honestly continue fighting me, knowing what agony she must be in right now?"

"All the more reason to put you in the ground."

Neither had relied much on their powers since the start of the fight. They wanted to fight with their bare hands.

To release the rage pent up from having to work for him.

To show him that he is the enemy they must never mess with.

Blood dripped from his cheek. A punch causing more damage than Raimundo had wanted. Pushing through the pain he advanced for his next attack. Panicking when he fell to the floor.

The sound of the heavyweight from their cores echoed around the damaged room.

Gasping for breath, Raimundo looked to his side. Both Omi and Clay in the same situation as him.

It _couldn't_ be...

Chases' laugh roared across the room. Confirming their fears.

"The mighty Dragon of Fire has _fallen_."

* * *

 _Read and Review_


	10. Chapter 10

"You're lying."

"You all felt it," his low chuckle emitted across the room. "When a Dragon dies, the others sense it. You lost her."

"No..." Raimundo looked across at his teammates, tears filling his eyes. "You said she'd be fine!"

Clay forced himself onto his feet. The first of the three to stand again. "We didn't know for certain, Kimiko wanted to try anyway, it was her choice,"

"He could be lying," Omi pointed out, ignoring Chase's stare. "That could've been the cure working,"

"Do you forget that I have been around for fifteen-hundred years? I've seen Xiaolin Dragons die. Many of them at my hands. I know what the death of one looks like on the others."

Raimundo forced his eyes shut. Praying the tears wouldn't escape his eyes. He couldn't cry, not now. He'd deal with the emotions later.

Pushing himself off of the floor, he stood tall. Glaring at the enemy before them. Raimundo could leave; he could walk out with his team and return to Kimiko. But he couldn't, he had to fight for what he lost. What he took from him.

"You don't think you can win this fight, do you?"

"Shoku Star, Wind!"

Throwing his arms forward, Raimundo watched the force of his power hit Chase Young in the chest. Smirking as the man struggled against it.

Growls rose around the room. The cats appeared at the walls, glaring at their enemies. Waiting for the signal.

Jumping forward, Raimundo used both his strength and element to throw a wind punch. Aiming for his face.

Stepping aside, Chase grabbed his wrist. Throwing him to the floor.

Growling as he hit the ground, Raimundo pushed himself up. "You knew she was going to die, didn't you?" his words ended in a shout. He didn't care now. If he took him down, they win. If Chase killed him, he'd be with Kimiko.

"I'm surprised I kept her alive as long as I did." The jungle cats stalked the monks as Chase watched Raimundo. "She was never coming out of this alive."

"I'll kill you."

"You can try,"

Taking a wooden staff from the side, Chase spun the weapon in his hand before walking forward. Jumping high in the air, he watched the monk brace himself for impact.

"Sword of The Storm, Eye of Dashi!"

The sound of Chase's body colliding with the stone walls caused the fighting to stop. The use of Shen Gong Wu taking everyone by surprise.

"How are you..."

Instead of an answer, she took the Eye of Dashi from the sword. Placing it around her neck before moving her arm back, holding the hilt of the sword upwards for her leader to take. Without questioning the situation, he took the Wu from her hand.

Clay and Omi stood. Waiting for the Third Arm Sash around her waist to hand itself and the Orb of Tornami over.

Looking down at her right hand, Raimundo saw the Golden Tiger Claws still attached. She'd arrived at the perfect moment.

"Kimi,"

Clay noted she hadn't changed clothing since they last saw her. Her face looked pale — tired, even. Although she stood tall, Clay could tell she was trying to get her breath back.

Chase landed on the ground, his mind processing what had happened. Looking up, he glared at the girl before him.

"You should be dead."

"I was."

Chase snarled at her tone. "We'll fix that."

"No, you don't," Clay growled, walking forward. "Third Arm Sash, Earth!"

Taking Kimiko by her waist, Raimundo pulled her away from the fight. Ignoring her startled complaint, he held her pressed against his torso. Ensuring the fight stayed away from them.

"They need our help," she hissed. Watching Omi use his preferred Wu to send a stream of ice at their foe. "Why aren't we helping?"

"They can handle him," he could feel her body tremble against him. "Kimiko you're shaking,"

"You try going through a painful cure and then waking up after dying,"

Hearing a snarl from the right, Raimundo threw his fist out, sending the tiger into the nearest pillar. "You actually died, didn't you?"

"Four minutes."

If Kimiko had turned to face him, she would've seen the tears filling their leaders' eyes.

"I only came because Master Fung said you'd all need to know I was safe. I'm ready to sleep for a week,"

The pair covered their eyes as dust and debris flew in their direction. Coughing slightly, Kimiko leaned into Raimundo.

"We need to get you back to the temple,"

"I'm not leaving without the three of you,"

"Very well," he sighed. "But I don't see a way to defeat Chase. Not right now, at least,"

"Then we fall back. So I can get some damn sleep,"

Raimundo watched the surroundings, noting their teammates' positions. "Use the claws while I get their attention."

With a nod, Kimiko once again called upon the power of the Golden Tiger Claws, opening a rift in front of her. Looking to her left, she watched as Raimundo swung the Sword of The Storm at Chase. Hitting his target. The surprised faces of Omi and Clay turned their attention to him.

"We're leaving, fall back!" seeing them approach, he turned his attention to Kimiko, "Go now,"

"But—"

"I'll be right behind you, go!"

Kimiko gave a small nod before turning and jumping through to the other side. Raimundo made certain Clay and Omi travelled through first. Not wanting to leave anyone behind.

Once Omi jumped through the portal, Raimundo looked at Chase. Smirking at the man before jumping into the temple's vault.

Raimundo couldn't help the smile on his face as he looked up to see Kimiko wrapped in Clays' arms. The cowboy telling her how relieved he was to see her again.

Looking to Raimundo, Kimiko gave a small smile in return before gently pulling out of the embrace. She tried to turn to Raimundo but instead caught the overly excited Omi in her arms. They all chuckled as he enjoyed his 'girl hug'.

"You are well!" Omi whispered.

"I am," she whispered back, resting her head atop of the monks.

* * *

Clay walked into the kitchen, seeing the two other males sat at the table. "Kim still asleep?"

"Yup,"

Once they'd all put their Wu away, Kimiko quickly made her way to her bed. Master Fung kindly informed them of the process she went through. And how her body would need to regain its strength.

"How long has the girl been out for?"

"About twenty-three hours," Raimundo mused, "I checked on her both this morning and an hour ago, she was out cold."

"Master Fung was indeed right when he said Kimiko would need her rest," Omi added, before sipping his drink. "Once I have finished this, I shall patrol the area again."

"Still no sign of Chase then?" Clay questioned.

"I'm hoping he realised he lost this time around. Kimiko being alive seemed to throw him off," Raimundo thought aloud, as Clay took his usual seat. "But I refuse to let my guard down for at least a few more days,"

Clay hummed in agreement.

A shuffle in the hall caused the monks to turn their heads to the doorway. Raimundo couldn't help but smirk at the site in the doorway.

"Well good morning sleepy head," he chirped.

Kimiko stood, her head resting against the wooden frame as her eyes tried to stay open. She wore her leggings from the previous day and a vest top which had replaced the sports bra. A blanket rested on her shoulders as she held it around her.

"I need food," she mumbled.

Clay smiled as he rose from his seat. "I'll make you something, little lady,"

Kimiko grunted in response. Her eyes lazily closing again.

"Come here, you," Raimundo walked over, placing his hands on her waist as he pulled her forward. Smiling as she landed against his chest. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Food," was her muffled reply.

"Let's get you to the chair,"

Cautiously moving her forward, Raimundo safely directed the exhausted girl to her seat. Smiling as she rested her head on her arms.

"Is she asleep again?" Omi questioned, watching his friends face.

"Yep,"

Brushing a few loose strands of hair from her face, Raimundo did his best to suppress his laughter at Kimiko's face scrunching up from the movement. Tracing his fingers across her cheek, she startled him by grabbing his hand, resting it under her face.

Clay walked back to the table, chuckling at their trapped leader. Resting the plate of sandwiches on the table, he returned to his own seat.

"Should probably get her back to bed, partner,"

"Are you sure? Because a sleep-deprived Kimiko is a hilarious Kimiko,"

* * *

It had been a week since they rescued Raimundo and cured Kimiko. The Dragon of Fire's strength had returned just like Master Fung promised. Although she was up and moving, Raimundo had requested she sit out of training for a few days before getting back into it.

Walking through the training grounds, Kimiko looked out at the sky. The early evening sky wore orange and pink hues as only a few clouds sat across it.

Taking a staff from the rack, she spun the training weapon in her fingers. Enjoying the smooth movement.

"I thought I asked you to take it easy?"

She smirked at the voice, "And I'm bored of just sitting around,"

"Alright then," Raimundo walked over to her, taking another staff from the rack. "Bring it, fire girl,"

"This isn't how we usually spar," she smirked.

Grasping the staff in both hands, she flung the right side forward, aiming for his shoulder. Raimundo easily blocked it, before swiping the staff behind her legs. Knocking her to the floor.

"Okay, I'm not ready yet," Kimiko breathed, still sitting on the ground.

"You're getting there, though," Raimundo smiled. Placing the two wooden poles in their resting spot. "You'll be kicking my ass before you know it,"

He watched her give a small chuckle, although her eyes showed her mind was elsewhere. Offering his hand, he held hers in his before helping her to her feet.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I never did thank you for what you did,"

"What I did?" Raimundo asked, confused.

"You going to Chase. It was to protect me and to keep me alive,"

"You don't have to thank me for that, Kimi,"

"I know, you would've done it for any of us, but still—"

"No,"

"Huh?" she looked up, surprised by his sudden answer.

"No, I wouldn't have done it for just anyone,"

Her breath caught in her throat, "What are you getting at, Raimundo?"

Closing the small gap between the two, Raimundo wrapped his arms around Kimiko. Noticing her hands resting against his chest.

"You know what I mean,"

Her eyes met his, her gaze unmoving. Asking him to continue.

"I'd do it for you, because," looking into her eyes, he could feel all his fears about her death wash away. "Because I am in love with you, Kimiko Tohomiko,"

Blinking away the tears, she dropped her head. Looking back up again with a huge smile on her face. "I love you too, Rai," she finally caved, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that,"

"I'm saying it, and I mean it, Kimi. I love you," He pressed his lips against hers for a short, but sweet kiss, "I love you,"

"So what do we do now, then?" she asked, resting her head against his chest.

"Whatever we want,"

Resting his finger under her chin, he lifted her face up to meet his. Leaning down he closed the gap between their lips, enjoying the feeling of her lips against his.

It was all worth it.

* * *

 _Read and Review_


End file.
